


Hole In The Sky

by Johniarty



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Anal Sex, Blood, Dark Kingsman Block Party, Gore, Horror, M/M, Monsters, Oral Sex, Shota, Silent Hill - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, silent hill au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cryptic message from a long-dead friend sends Harry Hart to Silent Hill in search of a young boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hole In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightsharks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsharks/gifts).



> Happy Secret Satan! ;D 
> 
> I worked really, REALLY hard on this, and I'm really insecure about it because the story I wanted to write was way more complex than I had the energy or skill to do - this is a mixture of the movie and the games - specifically the first game. I wanted to write more monsters but I couldn't quite fit them in without making the story meandering. It came out way more cinematic than I planned to...
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

 

_… Harry. Please. Eggsy. He’s - Silent Hill. - Alone. Help him for - me, please._

Lee’s voice faded behind the static. The phone in Harry’s hand went dark as he stared at it in horror. Six months prior he watched Lee Unwin die in a dingy ruin, giving his life to save the rest of their team. Harry broke the news to his wife and son. He watched from a safe distance as they lowered Lee’s casket into the ground. A voice message from him simply wasn’t possible.

Silent Hill. Kingsman had no information on such a place - as if it didn’t exist. With the organization’s far-reaching resources, a search should have turned _something_ up. Anything at all. Instead, Harry was met with infuriating errors and disappointing phone calls. No country, no continent, no emergency numbers or public articles.

It was a prank. It had to be. Lee was gone, and Harry knew his wife wanted nothing to do with him.

The library held no information. He spent a week pouring over books in the vast Kingsman collection, searching through the catalogues to find any mention of the town. Tristan reminded him to eat - Harry often grew too focused to remember. Admitting defeat never felt good, but after the failed calls and database searches he couldn’t keep working. It was over. He left the library with a heavy heart.

Harry listened to the recording again and again, sitting in his office with a glass of bourbon. Every press of the button played the voice of a dead man - the voice of a ghost, pleading with him to save his son.

He couldn’t.

“Don’t let it drive you mad. You’re of no use to us without your sharp mind.”

Harry looked up and smiled at his handler, standing in front of his desk. Like always Merlin was nearly silent, and his entrance hadn’t disturbed Harry. Not until he spoke, at least.

“Merlin. Good to see you. You received my message... “

“And found exactly what you needed. Silent Hill, West Virginia. Not on any American maps I could find, but I _did_ discover plans for a bridge expansion into the town. The files include a photo of an intersection, near the construction site. I can have you in West Virginia tomorrow, with a rental car.”

“What are we going to tell Arthur?”

“Family emergency.”

Scoffing, Harry took another drink. That lie wouldn’t sit well with Arthur. He’d see through it in an instant.

“He knows I have no family.”

“Not yours - Lee’s. He knows you feel obligated.”

“That… could actually work.”

“Let’s hope you find whatever it is you’re looking for quickly.”

“... A boy,” Harry said quietly. “I’m looking for Lee’s son.”

* * *

Rain drizzled down the windshield, chased away by the wipers every few minutes. Each mile of dark road rolled past as empty and cold as the last. Now and again Harry saw a car, its headlights cutting a swath through the downpour. Always one, as if the desolate stretch repelled traffic. Harry didn’t mind - the peace was welcome.

It seemed as if hours passed while he drove. The clusters of trees outside the windows grew thicker and closer with each passing moment, signaling his distance from civilization. Merlin’s files weren’t wrong; Silent Hill was extremely off the map, in the remote West Virginia wilderness.

Eventually he found the bridge. Clean, new stone and asphalt arched from the worn grey road, connecting Silent Hill’s main road to the one he traveled. Harry drove over it, smiling to himself. Finding the bridge was less difficult than he’d expected. Thick fog floated past, slowly choking Harry’s vision. The temperature must have dropped outside, he thought.

The radio, previously playing calming music, began to break with static. It crackled loudly and erratically, slicing through the quiet of the car’s interior. Harry frowned and began to mess with the stations, hoping to find something with better signal.

When he looked up, he saw the frame of a young boy standing in the mist.

Harry jerked the wheel of the car hard to the right, swerving to avoid hitting the boy. It skidded over the wet pavement, tires squealing as he fought to regain control - the motion was too much.

“Shit!” He screamed, slamming his foot hard on the brake pedal. It was useless. He couldn’t stop. Metal crunched and cut, the front end mangled. Glass shattered inward and littered his body and the seats. Harry’s head slammed into the wheel as the car smashed into the guardrail and his world went black.

In the fog, the car’s tail lights glowed red.

* * *

Harry woke with his skull pounding. Dried blood caked the skin of his face. He blinked, glancing around at busted interior of the car.

“Boy,” he muttered, adjusting his glasses on his busted nose. There had been a boy in the road… Harry unclasped his seatbelt and staggered out of the car. Its lights cast an eerie glow through the thick fog. Stumbling toward where the skid marks started, he searched for any sign of the child.

“Merlin… Merlin, can you hear me?”

The other end of the line was silent. Harry could make out the faint crackle of static, and nothing else.

He started forward, hoping the town wasn’t too far. If he could reach it, if he could find a phone, he’d be fine, just fine. He steadied himself and glanced back the way he came, orienting himself before he continued.

Horror filled his features as he peered through the mist. Merlin’s bridge, the newer passage into Silent Hill, had crumbled. Harry took a few uncertain steps toward it, forgoing progress for the sake of easing his paranoia. Surely the blow to his head caused the hallucination; bridges didn’t just _crumble_ in a light drizzle.

A black, yawning void greeted him at the edge. There was no turning back - all he could do was press on, toward Silent Hill and little Eggsy Unwin.

* * *

_'THIEF’ read the etching on his desk. ‘GO HOME’. ‘DROP DEAD’. Eggsy kept his head down as he slumped into his seat, trying to ignore the whispers and glares from his classmates. They hated him, and he didn’t know why._

_“Freak!”_

_He knew better than to engage them. He knew better than to let their words whittle away his resolve. Even so, he couldn’t help it. He was only seven._

_“He’s a demon,” Lance said loudly. “God hates him and God’s gonna punish him. If I were him I’d kill myself to make it easier.”_

_Black rage filled him. Eggsy turned and stared Lance down, letting the hatred free. He gasped, clawing at his throat – but he couldn’t look away from Eggsy Unwin in his too-big uniform. His face turned blue. Children screamed. Eggsy didn’t_ care. _Lance deserved to die._

 _“Good morning, class!”_

_He withdrew his power and ran from the room his teacher had just entered. Hot tears ran down his cheeks as his feet carried him to the bathroom. All Eggsy wanted was to get away, to hide, to be a_ **_normal_ ** _boy. He didn’t ask for these powers._

_Sniffling in the stall, he didn’t hear the door creak open._

* * *

Soon the road led Harry into the town proper. All attempts to reach Merlin failed. He came to a stop near a tavern, its signs unlit and interior empty. Without access to Kingsman resources – specifically Merlin – he had no idea where to begin his search. Perhaps he could find a map, but what small town keeps maps about?

Unless he could find one at the police station.

That was as good a start as any, he supposed. Rudimentary knowledge of American towns told him that the police, fire, and postal buildings would be in relatively easy to access areas. With an old town like Silent Hill, Main Street seemed the most likely bet.

Wasn’t it?

Harry started forward, turning left when he reached Borden Street. Through the mist he could make out a large, stately building – a courthouse, perhaps, or a town hall. Surely they’d have a map of some kind. As he approached the front door, the mic in his ear began to screech static. Wincing, Harry whipped around on instinct.

A child’s crying echoed through the air. A shape toddled forward through the fog as the sound grew closer. It looked like a child in build, small and slightly chubby, but that was where the similarities ended. Its skin was flayed open and wrapped around its body like a carapace, pinned in place with nails. On its face its eyes were sewn shut, and what looked like a mouth was twisted and gaping as it wailed its cry. Fleshy appendages twisted above it, grown together where a normal person’s wrists would be.

Between its legs, a phallic-like growth hung engorged and heavy.

“What the fuck is that?” Harry hissed to himself. The creature stopped and turned toward him, as if it could hear his voice. It took a step closer. Then another. Behind it, more cries began to rise – it wasn’t alone.

Harry reached for his pistol – his holster was empty. The gun must have been lost in the crash. With nothing to defend himself, Harry backed up in the direction of the door. Escape was the safest alternative, until he had a weapon. He had no idea what the tortured children were capable of.

As soon as he felt the doors behind him Harry pushed one open and disappeared inside. To be safe he pulled a chair from the waiting area and shoved it under the handles. Those things couldn’t have been human. Humans didn’t move like that. Humans didn’t distort like that.

“I’m a logical man,” Harry said, taking a few steps into the dark building. “I know the only ‘monsters’ to exist are people. People commit genocide. People commit rape. People dehumanize and torture.

“But if that is the case… what the hell were those things?”The town hall was covered in dust. Most of the furniture was in shambles, clearly disused for decades. Merlin’s information on the bridge, however, said it was only 15 years old. With the level of wear he was seeing Harry knew that was impossible. Silent Hill wasn’t _right._

It didn’t take him long to find a framed map of the town hanging on the wall of the inner courts. Harry smashed the glass and pulled it free, studying the streets. He was wrong; there _was_ no Main Street. Harry folded the map up and slipped it into his pocket. Exploring the building seemed like a good idea – he could wait until the child-like creatures were gone.

Ominous paintings lined the walls. A woman in red. A hulking figure covered in blood. A bonfire, beneath a stormy sky. Looking at them made Harry feel as if he were looking into a story – one of horror, one of loss. Unfazed by most things in life, he found his hair standing on end each time he passed a new one. Death he could handle, but the macabre scenes free of the grime of age put him on edge.

Something colorful caught his eye in an office along the western wall. Harry ducked inside and knelt before the object - a crayon drawing of a little blond boy in front of a schoolhouse. He held a medal in his hand, with the distinctive ‘K’ design of Kingsman worked onto its front.

This, then, must be a drawing left by Eggsy.

“That’s Lee’s medal,” he said, turning it over in his hand. He’d presented it to Eggsy himself just after returning to England. Eggsy was younger then, of course. He’d been two, maybe three years old then. Now he’d be eleven, a lanky thing full of life and energy.

Assuming that the horrible creatures hadn’t found him.

“A school… Maybe he’s hiding there.” Harry pulled out the map and scanned the landmarks listed. Midwich elementary seemed to be the only one, over on Midwich Street. As soon as he had a path mapped out Harry folded it and the drawing up and slipped them into his pocket.

Soon, he’d have Eggsy and they could leave the hellish town behind.

* * *

“ _Get in the fucking attic, Eggsy!”_

 _He shook his head, cowering in the corner as Dean loomed over him. Eggsy didn’t_ **_want_ ** _to go in the attic. It was dark, and cold, and the voice was always worse. His hallucinations were worse up there._

_“You’re either going to get on your knees and pray, or you’re going up there without dinner. I won’t have a sinful creature living under my roof!”_

_Michelle, Eggsy’s mother, pleaded with Dean to stop, but he didn’t listen. He never listened. Michelle had no power, not against the High Priest of the Order. Second only to the Priestess, Dean carried weight in Silent Hill. Dean had to be obeyed. There was nothing Michelle Unwin could do._

_Dean slapped Eggsy hard and grabbed his throat, choking the air from his lungs._

_“Pick one, you pathetic little bastard! Pray to our God or starve!"_

_“A-attic,” Eggsy wheezed._

_Snarling, Dean hauled him up the ladder by the throat and threw him against the wall._

_“Two days.”_

_The light vanished as Dean closed and locked the attic door._

_Eggsy curled against himself and cried._

* * *

Harry found something inherently eerie about a dilapidated schoolhouse. No laughter echoed from its halls, no locks spun, no teachers scratched the boards with chalk. Drawings rotted on the walls around him, signs of happier days for the town. The paint peeled and crumbled against the cracked tile floor. Each doorframe led to an empty classroom, rows of desks in neat order save for the papers and trash strewn everywhere.

What happened to the town? To the people, the children?

Entering one classroom, he noticed dark drawings marring the once-white walls. Black crayon, scribbled with strength and haste, showed a small figure amidst encroaching darkness and pointing hands. A class of children, pointing and laughing at the centerpiece.

The desk in front of the mural was burned. Scratched onto its lid were cruel words, aimed at whoever sat there. _‘THIEF’. ‘GO HOME’. ‘DROP DEAD’_ Harry traced the letters with his fingers, contemplating the vitriol needed to harass a child like that. Telling them to die…

A loud clatter jerked his attention away. It came from the hall. Harry grabbed a baseball bat from the clutter on the floor and crept toward the sound. If it was another creature, he wanted to be prepared – those child-like horrors from before hadn’t attacked, but he hadn’t given them the chance.

It sounded again, from within the boy’s bathroom. Harry slipped inside, quiet as the grave. The metallic noises sounded again, from one of the stalls. He approached it slowly, waiting, counting… When he reached five, he kicked the door open.

Inside, a boy screamed.

Blond, blue-eyed, he scrambled to get away from Harry. There were bruises visible under his uniform sleeves, along both arms. He kept shrieking, pleading, begging Harry not to hurt him…

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I didn’ mean to! It just happens, I can’t control it! Don’t hurt me, don’t take me home, please!"

“Eggsy,” Harry said, crouching down outside the stall. “Eggsy Unwin? You’re Lee’s son, yes?”

Eggsy nodded, trembling in the stall.

“My name is Harry, I’m a friend of your father’s. I doubt you’ll remember this, but I gave you his medal just after he passed. You were so young… Look at you, a young man now. I’ve been worried about you.”

Sniffing, Eggsy curled up on the toilet.

“You… you have been?”

“Of course I have. Your – your father asked me to watch over you. When I heard that you were missing, I had to come find you. We have to leave, Eggsy, this place is – wrong, terribly wrong. We need to leave.”

“Can we wait until morning? I just wanna go somewhere safe…”

Harry couldn’t think of a single place they were safe, but he nodded nonetheless.

“We’ll find someplace. Come along, Eggsy.”

He stood and offered him his hand. Soft, slender fingers slid against Harry’s as Eggsy accepted. They left the toilets together, and Harry was glad to leave the eerie school behind.

Eggsy looked back over his shoulder once. A small smirk touched his lips.

* * *

_The god inside him stirred._

* * *

They ducked into an apartment complex not far from the school. The doors were crumbled, buckled inward, and Harry carefully nudged them aside with his bat. When he was sure it was safe, he ushered Eggsy inside. Dust sparkled in the light, kicked up by their steps as they searched for an unlocked flat. The third door Harry tried clicked open and swung inward with the barest turn of the knob.

The furniture was threadbare, but serviceable. Harry closed and locked the door with a sigh – this was safe. Far safer than the town hall, and he felt it far more defensible than the schoolhouse.

Eggsy ran through the flat, peeking in the rooms. Harry listened to him call out what he found with a smile. The bathroom, two bedrooms – only one had a bed – and a kitchen. Perfect for them to stay the night.

“Harry, I’m gonna lay down,” Eggsy said, sticking his head out from around the corner. “Is that okay?”

“Of course.”

“… Will you lay with me? I feel safer with someone nearby.”w

Harry paused. Lay with him? There was no way Eggsy knew how his tastes aligned. It was an innocent request. Still, he knew better than to risk it. Temptation was too strong, and Eggsy was a beautiful young thing. If he hurt Lee’s son, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to forgive himself. Some lines should never be crossed.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea Eggsy, som – “

Eggsy stepped around the corner naked, looking up at Harry with mournful eyes. In the grey light that filtered through the windows he looked even paler, each curve and plane of his body soft and smooth – if marred by bruises and the occasional scar. Decades of lust, of hiding his desires behind cool expressions and quiet affirmations, flooded Harry as his eyes trailed over Eggsy’s nude frame. Those thighs were made to be bitten. His skin was made to glisten with sweat. Eggsy was perfect. Under Harry’s scrutiny he shuffled demurely, chin tilted toward his chest.

“Please, Harry? This place is scary. I don’t want to be alone…”

“… Of course,” he breathed. “I’ll come lay with you, Eggsy.” Harry’s eyes never left his small, fragile body as he followed Eggsy into the bedroom. He ached to spank his pert little arse, to feel him in his lap, to rub his cock between his cheeks and come all over his back. His heart hammered in his chest as he tried to force away the thoughts. How sweet he must taste, the noises he might make if Harry licked his little cocklet…

Once Eggsy was in bed Harry laid beside him, still in his suit. Eggsy pressed close, one of his slender legs draped over Harry’s thigh. He was so warm… Harry closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Eggsy’s naked shoulders. Maybe if he slept too, nothing would happen.

“Harry?"

“Yes?”

“… You’re hard.”

His small hand slid over Harry’s trousers, cupping his cock. Harry’s breath caught in his chest at the shy touch. Was Eggsy paying attention to his groin, or did he notice because of their closeness? He knew better than to read into it. Children were curious.

“I’m – I’m sorry.”

“Do you like me, Harry? I remember you… I remember how you smiled at me. You looked hungry then, like you was gonna eat me whole.”

It was almost imperceptible. Eggsy’s hand tightened, just barely, giving Harry’s cock a squeeze. He moaned and turned his head to face Eggsy. Of course he knew what he was doing. Through his life Harry’d been with many boys – he recognized intent.

“I wouldn’t hurt you, Eggsy,” he whispered. “You’re a very beautiful boy, that’s all.”

“So boys’re your type, yeah? Little ones like me? You ever rescue them from a nightmare like this?”

Harry shook his head. Coming after Eggsy was a unique circumstance. Nightmare was accurate – the twisted horrors from before were proof enough of that. It was a favour to Lee, and Harry harboured no ulterior motives.

Eggsy undid Harry’s trousers and slid over him. Petal-soft lips ghosted over Harry’s cock, and Eggsy’s quiet moan drove him out of his mind. Harry reached down and ran his hands through Eggsy’s blond hair. He knew he should say no, he should push Eggsy away and encourage him to sleep, but a vice was a vice.

Supple, youthful flesh brought Harry to his knees.

Licking over his skin, Eggsy turned his blue eyes up to Harry. Despite the difference in their power Harry couldn’t help but feel pinned beneath his gaze. It wasn’t innocent. It wasn’t childish. There was something dark in Eggy’s intense stare.

His pink tongue slid over Harry’s head and he let out a gentle gasp. It felt incredible. Eggsy swallowed him slowly – he could only take half of Harry’s cock, but it didn’t matter. The sight of him trying sent chills down Harry’s spine.

“Good boy,” he whispered, stroking Eggsy’s hair. “Fuck – you were made to suck my cock, weren’t you?”

Shadows flitted over Eggsy’s features, but he didn’t stop. Instead he sucked in earnest, saliva dripping down his chin as he bobbed his head. Hot, wet, and tight, Harry couldn’t get enough of Eggy’s little mouth.

“Oh, Eggsy…”

* * *

**_Such a pretty little slut… Lee never told me. I want to fuck him dry, I want to hear him scream, I want to cover his firm little arse in come –_ **

He didn’t hide his thoughts. Why would he? Harry didn’t know any better. His father knew, his mother knew, Dean knew – but Harry never heard the whispers. He never saw Eggsy’s power. It gave him an edge.

Harry’s thoughts were nasty, sexually charged and vile. Eggsy loved it. They weren’t hurtful – no, they made him feel powerful. Strong. In control. Harry might have been bigger and stronger but he was pliant under Eggsy’s attention.

Slowly, he rutted against Harry’s thigh. His little cock left a damp trail on Harry’s trousers, and the thoughts in his mind spiked hard.

**_Fill him, fill him with every inch of my cock and watch him scream and split for me. Watch his hungry little pussy swallow me. Oh, Eggsy, you have no idea how badly I want to fuck you…_ **

 

He pulled off, drooling over Harry’s flushed prick. When he smiled Eggsy’s lips were pink and plump.

“Is that good? Do you like that, Harry? I’ve… I’ve never done this before, so I don’t know if I’m doing it right.”

“You’re doing it right, Eggsy. Fuck, you’re doing perfectly.”

Of course he was. Every shift in sensation told him what he needed to know about Harry’s pleasure – what drove him mad, what hurt, what garnered no reaction.

And Eggsy knew _exactly_ what Harry needed just then.

A warm, tight hole to milk his cock.

With a subtle pulse of power, Eggsy prepared himself. Lubrication wasn’t complicated – here, in the shell of Silent Hill, there were no bottles and toys for them to play with. Physical delights hadn’t been seen in town in years. There was only Eggsy, his power, and the slumbering creature fighting to break into their world.

… And Harry. Harry was the factor he hadn’t counted on.

Before Harry could protest Eggsy straddled Harry’s cock and slid down along his length. Beneath him Harry let out a surprised moan and gripped Eggsy’s hips. For a moment it seemed as if Harry intended to lift Eggsy off of him, but a few of Eggsy’s thrusts and Harry was pulling him down instead.

“H-Harry,” Eggsy panted, splaying his hands on his chest. “You’re so big…”

* * *

He didn’t know how Eggsy was so slick. He didn’t know how he decided to fuck himself on Harry’s cock. As he lay there, enjoying Eggsy’s touch and shy words, Harry didn’t expect anything else to come of it. Perhaps sucking his cock was enough to sate Eggsy’s curiosity. It was a fleeting bliss, but one Harry knew he’d hang onto even after they were safe and separate.

And then tight, searing heat enveloped him. Eggsy above him, slowly stuffing his arse full of Harry’s cock… It was heaven. Ecstasy. Harry let out a low, desperate moan as he tried to pick him up, but he didn’t have the strength.

How could he deny himself the pleasure?

Instead he tightened his hands on Eggsy and yanked him down, fucking him too rough, far too fast. Harry couldn’t help himself – no one he’d been with felt as good as Eggsy, no one made him so desperate to fuck, no one overwhelmed his defenses so thoroughly.

“Is that good? Do you like how big my cock is?”

“Oh, yes,” Eggsy moaned. “I love it."

“Do you like being fucked? Do you like my cock filling you? It’s such a tight fit… have you ever had anything in your pussy before?”

Eggsy shook his head and leaned closer. “Is that what it’s called?”

“This?” Harry reached down and thumbed over his raw hole. “Yes, Eggsy. That’s your pussy. Sweet, pink, hungry for cock…”

Moaning, Eggsy started to bounce on his hips. With Harry’s quick thrusts and Eggsy’s own awkward, unskilled movements they rocked together, the dusty bed beneath them creaking and groaning in protest.

“F-Fuck me, Harry,” Eggsy whispered shyly. “Please… I wanna make you feel good, like in those movies…”

The thought of Eggsy sneaking porn pushed Harry over the edge. Those big blue eyes staring transfixed at the screen, fidgeting and carefully touching his cock, not understanding what was happening to him… It was too much. He pulled Eggsy down and buried his cock inside him, balls pressing against his firm little cheeks. As he spilled and filled Eggsy’s virgin cunt with thick come, Harry slid his free hand over to stroke his hard little prick.

“A-Ah! I can feel you… It’s so wet… Don’t stop, Harry, please! I’m – something’s happening, I…”

Eggsy threw his head back, moaning Harry’s name as his small cock twitched dryly in his hand. He scraped at Harry’s shirt, rolling his hips and tightening his hole around his length.

**_Ecstasy._ **

Tortured screams split the blissful moment. Above him Eggsy was burning. Flames devoured his flesh, leaving black and bubbling skin where he was once fair and soft. Eggsy’s beautiful blue eyes popped and leaked down his cheeks as he howled in agony. Around them the room began to shift.

Paint peeled. Rust settled in, deep in the metal frame of the room. In the distance a siren wailed a mournful warning. The bed turned gnarled and dangerous, wrapped in razor wires that tore at Harry’s suit. And all around him, the scent of burning flesh and hair choked his lungs.

He pulled out quickly and pushed himself up the bed, frozen in terror. What the fuck?! _What the fuck?!_

Eggsy’s suffering screeches faded into broken sobbing as metal squealed outside the broken, horrific bedroom. So charred he was almost unrecognizable, shaking and sobbing as breath rattles in his chest, the sight of him was hard to stomach.

“Harry,” he breathed, reaching a cracked hand toward him. The flames spread along his clothes, starving for more flesh to consume.

Harry screamed.

* * *

_The Order. A shadowy cult pulling strings behind the scenes of the town. Mum’s boyfriend Dean was an enforcer – when someone ran their mouth, when someone tried to involve outside authorities, he silenced them. They needed a brute, and he was a perfect brute._

_And he hated me._

Images flashed before Harry’s eyes – the strange circular symbol he’d seen, red robed figures, Eggsy cowering as Dean slapped him hard enough to split his lip… A dark attic with a threadbare blanket and a bucket for waste. Eggsy’s prison. His head reeled from the speed they appeared. Was this his life without Lee? Abuse, starvation, with his mother standing by in fear?

_Did my dad ever tell you about my abilities? I’m special. Special enough to draw their eye. Their eyes, so many eyes, watching – The Order needed a vessel to birth their god, to bring her into our world._

_Dean volunteered me._

_Mum tried to make him stop, to let me go, but he dragged me from the attic down to the church. His nails left bloody crescents on my arm._

**Sobbing. Loud, hysterical, terrified**.

They were outside the house now, though he swore he didn't even blink. Dean marched out of the front door with Michelle in tow, pleading with him to let her son go - he dragged Eggsy by the arm toward the street. Harry reached for Eggsy as Dean pulled him past – he was passive, cold, ignoring Eggsy's screams and pleas. How could he be so callous, so cruel to such a small boy?

Eggsy turned his bloodshot eyes to him. He could see him.

_They tied me to the iron Halo and I watched my mum scream. Priestess Gazelle lit the fire beneath where I hung – she smiled as I burned. Every nerve shrieking, my skin peeling and bubbling and sloughing off my raw muscle… I don’t know how it happened. I lashed out. I pushed, and the world moved._

Harry stood in a church now, watching at they strapped Eggsy to a round iron surface much like the symbol he saw in the town hall. Eggsy struggled and begged to be released, watching Harry and pleading with him to help.... But Harry couldn't move. He was an observer and nothing more, not in this world Eggsy brought him into. One robed figure stepped forward and doused his naked body in gasoline. They lit a match.

He gagged on the scent of burning flesh. He retched onto the floor. Around him, the scene changed again.

**Rust. Decay. Creatures of blood and lust and violence.**

Before him now was a hospital bed. It lay encased in protective hoods, preventing the air from touching whatever lay inside. Harry took one step forward. Two steps. The nurse by the bed let out a quiet sob and turned away.

Through the clear plastic window he could see Eggsy’s charred body. He breathed slowly, shallowly, but he was alive.

_She is inside of me. Just as you are, Harry._

“What do you mean?”

_You are inside me, surrounding me, protecting me from her power. She is the Sun, the Flames, the Red Goddess._

“The woman from the paintings at the town hall?”

In response Eggsy filled his vision with a red-haired woman in crimson robes. Her hair flickered and floated like flames, wreathing her pale skin in glowing light. Yes, Harry recognized her from the art – the haunting paintings that set his teeth on edge. She turned her eyes to him and Harry felt small, pinned beneath her unsettling gaze.

Never once had he felt so insignificant. He loathed it.

 _Stop her, Harry. Her Paradise is our demise._

“I don’t know how!”

He placed his hand against the plastic, staring down at Eggsy. How could he fix this? How could he stop a god from tearing their world apart?

 _I am inside you even as you melt into me. Hold me, Harry._ **_Love me_ ** _._

Steady hands unzipped the protective tarp. Harry bent down and lifted Eggsy in his arms, cradling him to his chest. His damaged skin was hot to the touch, and his breath wheezed in his lungs. “I’m here,” Harry breathed. “I’ve got you, Eggsy.” Softly, gently, he pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead.

Bright light blinded him. Harry squeezed his eyes shut against the flare, still holding Eggsy against his chest. When it faded, and his vision began to return, he realized the body he held was whole and unburned.

“Eggsy?”

“Split m’self,” he mumbled. “I pushed the world away and tore myself apart. Couldn’t let her in, couldn’t let them win… Take me home Harry. I don’t want to stay here. Please…”

The rusted door swung on its hinges. Harry pushed himself up and carried Eggsy out, through the rusted hallways, past mangled bodies and snarling monsters held back by Eggsy’s power. He ignored the screaming children and the monstrous eyes watching him – all that mattered was his mission. Eggsy. Escaping this nightmarish hellhole.

He stepped into a dimly-lit lift and Eggsy pressed the button. Mangled steel doors slid closed and they rose, out of the dingy hospital room. Neither of them spoke as they stepped out into the bedroom they’d shared. Out, onto the street. The fog seemed less oppressive as they walked toward the site of Harry’s crash.

Eggsy was a special boy. Lee knew, now Harry knew too – he needed protection. He needed to be kept away from Silent Hill. Mist closed around them as they made their way out of town.

The road was whole once more.

* * *

_Made… safe. C – soo . Merlin , a- Eggsy. … home._

Merlin frowned and replayed the voicemail. The static made it nearly impossible to make out what Harry was saying. Dialing his number garnered no response..

He never made the rendezvous. 

They never found his car.


End file.
